Taron
The Japanese company that would become Taron (ticky-tCKy-ticky-tow) was founded as Nippon Kōsokki Seisakusho(日本光測機製作所) and was based in Tokyo, Omori. Its address in 1943 was Tōkyō-to Ōmori-ku Ōmori 4–51 (東京都大森区大森4–51). Source: , listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. The company began as the manufacturer of NKS shutters. These shutters were used in the 1940-42 Mamiya Six series. Its first camera, the Taroflex 6×6cm TLR, dates from 1943. After the war the company reorganized as Nippon Kōsokki Kōgyō K.K. (日本光測機工業 ) or Nihon Kōsokki Company Limited. During postwar reconstruction, it survived by making NKS shutters for other camera makers such as Fujica, Tokyo Kogaku Kikai (Topcon), Tougo-Do and Yashima Kogaku Seiki. The 1953 Silver Six folder and Silverflex TLR cameras used NKS shutters and were made by the similarly named Nihon Kōki K.K. Starting in 1955, Nihon Kōsokki began making its own Taron line of 35mm rangefinder cameras. It was still based in Tokyo, Omori. Its address from 1955 to 1962 was Tōkyō-to Ōta-ku Ōmori 4–45 (東京都大田区大森4–45). Source: advertisements dated 1955 to 1962 reproduced in , pp.147 and 253–5. The company was renamed K.K. Taron ( タロン) after its own products in 1959. Advertisement dated May 1959 with Nippon Kōsokki and advertisement dated November 1959 with Taron, reproduced in , p.254. The company disappeared in the latter half of the 1960's. Camera list 35mm half-frame * Chic 35mm viewfinder * JL 35mm rangefinder * Taron 35, also sold as the Fodor 35 by Fodor * Amica Eyelux * Taron 35 II * 35 III or MX * VR (f2.8, 2 and 1.8) * V18 * Supra * VL (f2.8 and 1.8) * Eye * Eyemax * Marquis * PR & (Galaxy F 2.8 by Nasco) Eastwestphoto data 12-02-2016 * Rival * Robin 19 * RR * $400-$700 * Taron Auto EE * UNIQUE * Electro 1000 * Auto EL 6×6 TLR * Taroflex Lenses * Roico Anastigmat 60mm f/3.5, three elements, on the Roico , lens item K7. Nihon Kōsokki shutters used in other cameras * Wartime NKS and NKS-Tokio 1/200s in 1940 Mamiya Six (first model) to 1942 Mamiya Six (third model). * NKS 1/200s in 1948 Fujica Six, 1950 Proud 50 (Sumida K.K.), 1951 Shinkoh Rabbit (Tougo-Do), 1951-52 Atom Six (Atom K.S.) and 1952-55 Mihama Six (Suruga Seiki) folding bed cameras. * NKS, NKS-SC and NKS-TB 1/200s in 1950 Primoflex I/IA (Tokyo K.K.), 1952 Rolex (Toyo S.K.), 1953 Hobiflex (Tougo-Do), 1954 Pigeonflex (Yashima K.S.)and rebranded TLR variants. * NKS-FB 1/300s in 1954 Beautyflex S and IIIS (Taiyo-Do K.K.), 1955 Mihama Six S (Suruga) * New NKS-Tokio and New Tokio II, in the Semi Leotax , shutter items 18-P-8 (New Tokio) and 18-P-24 (New Tokio with self-timer). The attribution of the New Tokio II is extremely probable. Notes Bibliography * * Links In English: * Taron 2 at Nekosan's website In French and English: * Cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr * Taron page at Collection G. Even's site In Japanese: * Camera stories 4: Taron at Japan Family Camera * Taron PR at Fukucame's Rangefinder Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers Category:Japanese shutter makers